Overlay systems are known in the art and produce a new surface on an existing countertop or other substrate. Countertop overlay systems have become very popular in recent years. Countertop overlay systems are significantly less costly as compared to removing an existing countertop and replacing with a new countertop. Furthermore, forming a new countertop surface by use of an overlay system is typically easier and less time consuming than removing an existing countertop; fashioning, i.e. sizing and cutting, a new countertop; and installing the new countertop. Moreover, many countertop overlay systems provide visually stunning and attractive aesthetics that traditional resurfacing systems cannot provide. Countertop overlay systems are also environmentally friendly and provide a “green” approach, since existing counters can be re-used and do not end up in a landfill.
However, a significant limitation of currently known overlay systems which consist mainly of special paint or stains, concrete, and epoxy; is that the overlay system conforms-to the design of the underlying substrate. Thus, if an overlay system is installed in association with an existing laminate or other type of counter, the finished product will have the same edge profile and layout as the original laminate or counter. This may, in some instances be undesirable. For example, the resulting product, i.e. the existing countertop coated with the overlay material, may appear as a relatively low cost laminate counter, instead of high end stone or granite counter.
Practices of modifying countertop edges are known. However, such practices are tedious, involve significant amounts of labor, and are relatively costly. A typical approach for modifying a countertop edge involves installing wood trim along the countertop edge. A person skilled in carpentry would be required to build a new edging substrate, router profiles into the edging substrate to thereby form the desired edge profile, then apply the overlay system on top of the edging substrate to form a new edge.
Currently, there are no known moldings that provide traditional countertop edge designs which can be used in association with overlay systems. This is believed to be due to the following. The features of a trim edge profile possessing tight curves and sharp features, would be washed out or distorted by a thick overlay. There are also difficulties with securing the trim to an existing counter. Moreover, differences in expansion and contraction stemming from the variety of materials result in defects particularly along the interface between the underlying original substrate, the trim, and/or the overlay material.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method by which a new edge profile or face can be provided along an edge of an existing substrate, and which is compatible with currently available overlay systems.